Elemental
by DarkBlackQueen
Summary: Alia is one of a kind. She is not evil, nor is she good. She has been ordered and asked to choose a side but she has not, She plans to reek havoc to the xmen and the brother hood. She will not let her emotions get in the way. After 3rd movie,spoilers!


Alia stood in front of the large mansion; she took a step forward then stopped. She looked around, and then brought her foot back together with her another foot. She didn't know if it was a good thing to get involved with these people. She had done fine on her own so far. The mansion was that of stone with a stone wall surrounding it. The black metal gate stared menacingly at her, daring her to enter. She took a deep breath and headed towards the gate. She reached out a hand to open the gate but stopped inches from touching it. She turned her head as she heard the rumbling of a motorcycle heading her way.

A motorcycle turned the corner and headed straight for her. She put out her hand to stop it but it was all ready slowing down. The man on the motorcycle had shaggy black hair, thick side burns and menacing brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Alia shrugged, "Are you here to see someone?" He was watching her closely, her every move, listening to her heart beat quicken with every word he uttered.

"No," She replied looking behind him, he turned to see what she was looking at. When he turned back she was gone.

"Hello?" He called looking wildly around him for any sign of her. There wasn't any.

Alia ran into the woods surrounding the mansion. She watched the man look for her for a couple minutes and then ride into the fortress. Alia didn't know whether or not she should put these people in jeopardy and ask for their help. She managed to escape the people chasing her for two years, but she wasn't going to continue to manage it by herself if they kept coming after her. She sighed and started to pace between two trees, she threw her bags down on the ground.

"Gah! Stupid, weak, childish…stupid," she muttered to herself while pacing. The sky started to darken. Rain started pelting down but it hardly reached her. The tree canopy kept her dry. She held her hand up and water streamed down from the canopy and puddled into her hand. She held a finger above the water and twirled it in circles raising it higher and higher until she had a small water tornado going in her hand. She squished it between her hands and the water dripped lifelessly onto the earth. Thunder and lightening flashed around her.

"I can't stay out here," She muttered grabbing her stuff, she ran to the gate and swung it open before she could stop herself. She ran to the front door and stood before it, "Do I knock?" She muttered to herself but the door swung open, a boy stood there watching her.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked and she nodded. She entered the foyer of the mansion, the water on her clothes dropped off and puddled on the floor. She pushed her hand nonchalantly behind her back and flicked her wrist towards the door. The water puddle rushed underneath the door and outside. The boy motioned for her to follow him and she did.

The boy, he was around 11, knocked on a door. A woman with short white and blacked streaked hair came to the door. Her eyes were clouded.

"Just a minute," She said in a monotone voice. The weather outside started to clear up and her eyes unclouded, "I'm Ororo Monroe, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Xavier…can I find him here?" Alia asked softly her eyes searching around her.

"I'm sorry but…Xavier past away," She said solemnly and Alia nodded.

"I was hoping I could stay here for awhile," Alia said softly turning to leave.

"Wait. You can," Ms. Monroe said and Alia smiled softly. Ms. Monroe showed her to her room and handed her some sheets. Than a small girl ran up to Ms. Monroe and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule," Ms. Monroe said handing it to Alia, "Breakfast is at 7:30 sharp, classes start an hour after breakfast. Lunch is midday and dinner is sundown. Classes end an hour before dinner. If you've any questions ask someone."

"Thank you!" Alia yelled down the hall way when Ms. Monroe started to walk away.

She had an hour before dinner was to start so she walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and her light blue eyes stared intently back at her. She pinned her curly brown hair behind her ears and used a face cloth to wash her dark fair skin. She could hear the other kids starting to head for the dinner table. She smoothed her green wrinkled shirt down and then left her room. She followed the crowd of people into the dinning hall and took a seat. When she walked into the dinning hall there were two large tables parallel to her. She chose the one on her right.

Soon all the seats were filled and large plates of food were set in the middle of the table. She took a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, water and a roll. She looked to her left, a girl with fairly dark hair and two white streaks was sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Rogue," the girl said extending her bare hand. Alia looked at the hand and then back up at Rogue. Rogue seemed embarrassed when Alia didn't take her hand so she placed it softly back in her lap. The boy sitting next to Alia leaned over the table to look at her.

"I'm Bobby," He said.

"Alia," She muttered ripping a piece off her roll and sticking it into her mouth. Ms. Monroe was sitting down the table and across from her. Soon the room was filled with short conversations while the students ate, then the room fell quiet when the doors swung open. The man who was on the motorcycle walked in. Rogue jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"LOGAN!" She yelled and they hugged.

"Hey Kid, how you been?" He asked nonchalantly surveying the people around him. His eyes fell on Alia, they paused for a second staring at each other but then his eyes continued to roam around the rest of the students.

"Is she going to do that every time she sees him?" Alia asked Bobby sourly before Rogue came back to sit.

"Most likely," He replied with a sigh and staring at his plate. Alia looked from Bobby to Logan and then to Rogue.

"Hmm," Alia mumbled softly taking a sip of her water. Rogue came and sat back down next to Alia.

"So Alia, what can you do?" Rogue asked a slight smile on her face. Alia paused for a moment and then pointed her finger at her cup of water she placed down on the table. The water in the cup rose up and twirled around the cup before settling back into it.

"You can control water?" Rogue asked and Alia nodded.

"Cool," Bobby said pointing to the cup and it froze. Alia watched Bobby intently for a minute and then continued to eat. The rest of dinner Alia sat quietly eating her food and minding her own business. Ms. Monroe stood up at the end of dinner to tell everyone they were to head back to their rooms and to stay there for the rest of the night and study.


End file.
